


fine state of affairs.

by orphan_account



Series: Crossover Chaos Song Series [1]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Mission: Magic! (Cartoon)
Genre: (FanKyle mentioned as an ex-relationship), Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover Chaos AU, F/M, Female Character of Color, Inspired by a Burton Cummings song, Inspired by a Harry Styles Song, Magic, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobias Cranapple the Third realized he adored Kim.(Inspired by Burton Cumming's song "Fine State of Affairs", as well as Harry Styles' song "Adore")
Relationships: Fanboy/Kim
Series: Crossover Chaos Song Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	fine state of affairs.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bullshit, doing cc stuff and dropping other cc stuff  
> (as always, this au belongs to elwynn james and kittyofnutty!)  
> honestly, if you're not familiar with this au by now, this fic will seem alien to you

Tobias Cranapple the Third realized he adored Kim.  
  
The way she carried herself, with confidence beyond that of Boog, or even that mythical "Rick" guy that Socks hated for reasons that Fanboy did not know.  
  
Her temper, which flared out when she was even slightly annoyed with... well, anyone, really.  
  
Even her build, Fanboy noted.  
  
She was short and stocky, but he realized that she could snap him in half if she hugged too hard.  
  
Not that that would matter.  
  
Tobias adored Kim for all that she was.  
  
And that was saying something, considering that he had never fallen in love with a woman before.  
  
(The closest thing, he noted, was Kyle Bloodsworth, but they were children when that happened, and Fanboy's judgement wasn't the best back then.)  
  
_But yes, the point is...  
  
How am I supposed to handle this?  
_  
He thought to himself, as he thought of ways to impress Kim.  
\---  
Socks snapped Fanboy out of his trance.  
  
"Yo! Toby, you alright? You've been staring at Kim for like 20 minutes, dude."  
  
Of course Socks would notice.  
  
_Of course.  
  
_Socks raised his scarred eyebrow, smirking.  
  
"That's no way to impress a woman!"  
  
He elbowed Fanboy in the stomach, causing him to double over, and in turn, causing Kim to notice.  
  
Kim steamed from the fire magic she was using, and looked confused, more then anything.  
  
"Listen, you don't stare at a woman for 20 minutes, dude! What are you doing? You just gotta ask her out on a date! And hope she says yes!"  
  
Fanboy nodded, and then locked eyes with Kim, sweating a bit.  
  
"I can't do that!" Fanboy stuttered. "What if she beats my-"  
  
Socks picked up Fanboy (who was only 120 pounds), and threw him into Kim's arms.  
  
"Good luck!" Socks shouted, saluting with two fingers, and then rushing off out the window.  
  
Fanboy blushed, stuttering incoherently.  
  
Kim raised her eyebrows, smirking.  
  
"Toby...?"  
  
Fanboy pulled at his collar to let some heat out.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
Kim did know, she just wanted to tease Fanboy.  
  
_In the same way she ruffles Carol's feathers._ Fanboy noted.  
  
_..._  
  
_Wait a minute._  
  
_Is she flirting with me?  
  
Okay, it's happening!  
  
_"Uh." Fanboy groaned, in a guttural tone.  
  
"I need a few minutes."  
  
Kim laughed, patting Fanboy's shoulder, making him tense up.  
  
"I think I know all I needed to know."  
  
She dropped Fanboy on the gym floor, and then saluted with two fingers, walking away, chuckling.  
  
_..._  
  
_Damnit, she really was flirting with me._  
  
Socks peeked into the room, giving a thumbs up, with a big goofy grin.  
  
His tail was wagging a mile a minute.  
  
"Told 'ya, dude. She's into you!"  
  
Fanboy fainted in shock.  
  
Socks walked over, looked at the now unconscious Fanboy.  
  
_..._  
  
_Oops._  
  
THE END (of the beginning)


End file.
